Console gaming (e.g., XBOX, PLAYSTATION) is performed using some type of controller for all human-game interaction. Many gaming consoles are configured to be controlled by only one type of gaming controller (“standard controller”). However, users may want to use a gaming controller which is not the type of controller for which the gaming console is configured (“alternate controller”).
Gaming consoles employ various techniques to enable players to perform high-precision gaming using inherently low-precision devices. For example, first-person shooter (“FPS”) games require a high level of precision to play, but are frequently controlled with low-precision controllers such as dual thumb-controlled analog sticks (“thumbsticks”). Different gaming consoles and games use a variety of core techniques to give the user the feel of high precision control. Such core techniques include:
Aim assist: Aim assist enables precise aiming using an analog thumbstick via a technique called “sticky aim”. It gives the player a level of control typically not possible without it. “Sticky aim” techniques include: (a) temporarily slowing the aiming indicator (reticule, cursor, etc.) as it passes over an actionable target; and (b) automatically moving the aiming indicator on the users behalf as a target passes under the indicator.
Dead zone: Dead zone is used to compensate for the low quality and noisy devices used for the physical makeup of analog thumbsticks. These devices consist of potentiometers (variable resistors) and springs. The mechanical nature of these devices make it so that they seldom return to the exact same rest position when the user is no longer touching the stick. This means that “zero” (or rest, home) position is not consistent. To compensate for this behavior, game makers introduce what is called a “dead zone”. A dead zone is an area of stick movement that does not register as movement in the game. Examples of dead zones include: (a) a dead zone shape (typically square or circular) that defines the geometric bounds of region; and (b) a dead zone magnitude that describes the size (extent) of the region (e.g. the radius of zone if it is circular).
Acceleration: While gaming with an analog thumbstick, due to lack of precision, the player will typically move the thumbstick further in a direction than intended (especially in faster paced twitch games). Where thumbstick position indicates velocity, rather than immediately switching to the velocity indicated by the thumbstick position, games will typically accelerate to that velocity so the player perceives higher control.
Axis-dependent movement sensitivity: Games will assign different sensitivity levels depending on the direction the analog thumbstick is pointing. For example, players will typically have more precision with thumb movements horizontally than with thumb movements vertically. In order to account for this, gaming consoles and games will then decrease sensitivity in the vertical direction and other directions (such as diagonally).
The above-mentioned control assist techniques are employed to give the user the correct “feel” to the gaming experience when using a standard controller. If one were to adapt an alternate controller, which does not have the same limitations as the standard controller, for control of the gaming consol, the user will not have the right “feel” in the game.
For example, if a user wants to control the aim in a FPS where an analog thumbstick is the standard controller, it is possible to adapt an alternate device, such as a mouse or a hand held pointing device, to perform the same aim function as the thumbstick However, when the signals from the alternate device are sent to the gaming console, the gaming console does not recognize that an alternate controller is being used. Because of this, the gaming console applies the controller assist techniques for the standard controller, essentially making the game feel uncontrollable. Even worse, every game uses a different combination and severity of these techniques.
A problem exists that a gaming console user does not have the right feel to a game when using an alternate controller to control a gaming console.